


Animo!

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Cage Fights, F/M, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Несколько слов о жизни Пентагона (Хорхе) и Феникса (Игнасио) до того, как они ступили в Храм и о том, как они нашли дорогу в оный.Таймлайн: до начала первого сезона LU.





	

\- Не надо! Не надо! Отпусти, пожалуйста! Хорхе, пожалуйста, не надо! – надрываясь, кричит, глотая с плачем слова, пятилетний малыш.  
Его старший брат, которому уже десять, увёл его на пустырь за домом с обещанием показать «кое-что интересное». Там оказалась привязанная собака, которая при приближении детей начала скулить и метаться. Игнасио видел, что животные всегда так вели себя в присутствии его брата: собаки выли и скулили, кошки шипели, даже лошади мелко дрожали, покрываясь холодным потом. А попугай, которого им однажды подарили, сдох на следующее утро прямо в клетке. С тех пор он не просил домашнее животное, хотя мечтал об этом… А вот теперь брат на его глазах мучал собаку, большую рыжую дворнягу. Мальчик видел ужас в её глазах.  
\- Смотри, Начо, смотри! – повторял Хорхе. – Она боится! Правда классно!? А ведь я ещё даже ничего не делал. Мне отец нож подарил, можно опробовать…  
И с этими словами он достал небольшой складной нож и, схватив несчастное животное за загривок, поднёс остриё к её шее. Собака уже даже не скулила. Игнасио заметил, что она… описалась. Почему-то это стало последней каплей. Его брат и раньше творил всякие нехорошие штуки, частенько заставляя его наблюдать, чтобы, как он говорил, «малыш видел правду жизни», но Игнасио это совсем не нравилось. Это было противно, а тот смеялся над ним и повторял, что «его братик на самом деле сестричка». Но Начо знал, что он не такой! Он не боялся темноты, уколов и кладбища, а брат… После таких выходок любить его было труднее.  
Игнасио не мог допустить, чтобы он мучал ни в чём не повинное животное!  
\- Отпусти! – крикнул он в последний раз, вытерев слёзы.  
\- А то что, малыш? – издевательски спросил Хорхе. – Что ты сделаешь? Расскажешь маме?  
Нет, маме бы Игнасио рассказывать не стал, она бы всё равно ничего не сказала брату, а вместо этого привычно ушла бы плакать в свою комнату. Потому, без лишних слов, маленький мальчик решительно бросился к брату, стараясь выхватить или выбить нож из его руки,  
Хорхе еле успел отвести лезвие, чтобы налетевший на него, как фурия, брат не порезался.  
\- Отпусти! – повторил малыш и с недетской силой схватил его за ту руку, которой он вцепился в собаку. Собака завопила, Хорхе тоже. Кричал он от боли – на его руке остался чётко видимый след ожога, а его брат, маленький Начо, стоял рядом и сверлил его злым взглядом, и Хорхе стало не по себе от этого… Он выпустил собаку, та метнулась к зарослям кустарника, поджав хвост.  
Игнасио снова всхлипнул, побледнел и опустился на сухую траву. Хорхе сел рядом с ним и обнял, слушая, как мелкий всхлипывает ему в шею. Он неловко погладил его по голове и пробормотал:  
\- Ну, ну… не плачь.  
\- Ты больше так не будешь? – заикаясь, спросил у него брат.  
\- Не буду, только не реви. И не рассказывай никому.  
\- Хорошо, – Игнасио отстранился, вытер лицо футболкой и тут заметил красное пятно на руке брата. – Ой, ты где это так? Болит?  
\- Уже нет, - растерянно пробормотал Хорхе. – Забей, мелкий, всё хорошо.

+++

Это началось, когда ему исполнилось семь лет. Не прямо в день рождения, а попозже, когда они поехали с мамой на её родину. Раз в год мама обязательно возвращалась в городок, в котором родилась, и им с Хорхе нужно было отсидеть скучнейшую мессу, а потом идти на кладбище. Игнасио бабушку вообще не знал, видел только на фотографиях, как и тётей и дядей и дедушку, тоже уже покойных, но не хотел расстраивать маму, поэтому сидел спокойно и терпел.  
В церкви было темно, душно и запах ладана перебивал запах пота и чеснока от окружающих. Хорхе откровенно зевал и скучал, мать шикала на него, а Игнасио разглядывал статуи. Раньше он был ниже, и ему, сидящему на скамейке, было видно только спину впереди сидящего, а на первый ряд мама почему-то никогда не садилась, но теперь он видел в нишах разных людей. Мама рассказывала ему, кто это раньше, но он слушал невнимательно и все забыл. И вообще это было неинтересно: эти святые почему-то долго умирали разными неприятными способами, Игнасио не нравилось слушать про смерть, а что ещё хорошего они сделали, он не понимал, гораздо интереснее были рассказы няни, там были вроде бы тоже святые, только какие-то другие. По крайней мере, они сражались, убивали, женились и вообще делали всё, как люди – понятно.  
Но Мадонна ему нравилась, здесь она была одна, без младенца. Ми-зе-ри-кор-ди-я - так сказала мама. Милосердная. В огромной короне, больше её головы, в красном платье и тёмном плаще. Блики света из высоких окон, от ламп и свечей придавали её лицу разные выражения: казалась, что она то улыбается, то грустит, то злиться. Кажется, Игнасио задремал под пение хора и чтение молитв. Он понял это когда, как порой случается, внезапно вздрогнул и проснулся.  
Сначала он удивился, как стало тихо в церкви, подумал, что, должно быть, он долго проспал, и мама будет ругаться. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что сидит на скамье один, нет ни матери, ни брата. Мадонна тоже стояла и спала с закрытыми раскрашенными глазами. Кажется, она слегка покачивалась в такт пламени свечей. Игнасио глубоко вздохнул, он хотел позвать маму и вдруг… Мадонна открыла глаза! Мальчик вжался в жёсткую скамью, а дева неотрывно глядела на него тёмными, как ночь, глазами; у него в глазах тоже темнело, последнее, что он услышал – это тающий шёпот прямо в ухо:  
\- Anima vivera...  
И потом, сразу, грохотом в голове, раздалось:  
Venga a nosotros tu reino,  
Hágase tu voluntad así como es en el cielo, en la tierra.  
И Игнасио… проснуся. Голова болела, его мутило, язык, казалось, распух и болезненно царапал губы. Он легонько потрогал мать за рукав. Она повернулась с недовольным видом, но тут же обеспокоилась, увидев, что ребёнок сидит бледный и в испарине:  
\- Мама, мне плохо, - прошептал Игнасио.  
Хорхе услышал их и тоже тихонько шепнул.  
\- Мам, ты сиди, я выведу его… Душно тут…

На улице ему стало лучше, брат купил ему газировки и воды. Они сидели в тени храма, а Игнасио думал о том, что ему приснилось. Он знал о видениях святых в церкви, но ведь у него был просто… сон. Но разве может быть такой святая – одновременно жуткой и красивой?

Ночью у него поднялась температура, его залихорадило, а его няня, Долорес, ворчала о том, что вот надо же было ребёнка в такую жару тащить в церковь, и ещё и инфекцию подхватить. Она отправила спать расстроенную маму и сама сидела рядом с ним, меняя компрессы, и что-то тихонько шептала.  
Игнасио прислушался, это было похоже на молитву.  
«Святейшая Смерть, Святейшая Смерть, Святейшая Смерть, просим тебя, приди к нам и помоги, моя белая девочка, моя великолепная роза, направь нас по верному пути и защити нас от всего плохого,» - бормотала няня.  
\- Долорес, - решился заговорить он, - а кому ты молишься?  
Няня посмотрела на него внимательно и, кажется, не решалась что-то сказать.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - Игнасио давно знал, как хранить тайны.  
Няню Долорес он любил и никогда бы не сказал про неё ничего плохого. И она его любила очень сильно, он знал.  
\- Я молюсь Святой Смерти, - наконец решилась няня, - только родителям не говори, особенно маме, она расстроится.  
\- Я не скажу, - ответил Начо. – Только ты скажи, почему это тайна?  
\- Ну… - замялась нянька, - мама считает, что её нельзя ни о чём просить, что это плохо, но я… Я знаю, что только она и может помочь. Даже ты…  
Внезапно Долорес осеклась и замолчала.  
\- Няня, что? Расскажи! – попросил Начо, привстав в кровати.  
\- Ложись, ложись, - запричитала няня, укладывая его обратно. – Может пить хочешь?  
\- Нет, - мальчик помотал головой так, что с неё слетел компресс. – Я хочу узнать про Святую Смерть.  
Няня молчала, явно обдумывая, стоит ли говорить ребёнку такое. А потом всё же решилась. Она погладила по голове мальчика и сказала:  
\- Ты уже большой Игнасио и, наверное, должен знать. Ты знаешь, что твоя мама очень долго не могла родить ребёнка?  
Начо кивнул, он знал. В их доме часто говорили, что чудо, что он, Игнасио, родился. Про Хорхе почему-то так не говорили.  
\- Так вот, солнышко, ты ведь мёртвым родился, - прошептала няня и испуганно посмотрела на мальчика.  
Но тот был спокоен. Из его близких пока ещё никто не умирал, но похороны он видел: человек лежал в гробу, не дышал, не шевелился, и его закапывали в землю, ставили памятник и иногда ходили туда по праздникам. Он – точно не мёртвый, няня что-то перепутала, но он внимательно слушал дальше.  
И та, видя, что мальчик спокоен, продолжила:  
\- Сеньора очень тяжело тебя носила, и роды долгие были, тебя достали, а ты не шевелишься, синий весь, - она тихонько всхлипнула. – Сеньора плачет, совсем без сил, она ведь столько лет пыталась... И тогда я стала молиться Святой Смерти, от всего сердца, мол, отдай жизнь, возьми мою, если хочешь, но пусть ребёнок живёт.  
Начо большими глазами смотрел на свою няню: он знал её всегда, но она была обычно сдержанной и строгой, это мама его баловала. А тут она пости уже плакала, ему стало её жалко, и он погладил её по руке, а она схватила его руку и горячо поцеловала. Потом взяла себя в руки, громко высморкалась и продолжила:  
\- От тебя уже и врач отошёл, и вдруг – такой слабый плач, еле-еле, как котёнок пищит. Смотрим, а ты – живёхонький!  
Она улыбнулась и поправила ему одеяло. Но Начо стало жарко, и он отпихнул одеяло ногой от себя. И у него ещё остались вопросы:  
\- Няня?  
\- Да, сладкий  
\- А Смерть придёт за мной?  
Няня немного замешкалась:  
\- Она за всеми придёт, рано или поздно. Но у тебя перед этим будет долгая и счастливая жизнь. Будет семья, жена и дети…  
\- Фууу… - капризно сказал мальчик, - я не хочу детей!  
Долорес тихонько фыркнула от смеха.  
\- Спи, нехочуха, поправляйся!  
Игнасио ещё хотел рассказать няне о статуе, которая глядела на него чёрными глазами, но его сморил сон, а потом он забыл об этом.

+++

Ежегодный ритуал похода на кладбище год от года становился всё неинтереснее. Раньше они с Хорхе хотя бы играли в прятки между склепами и памятниками, а теперь он стоял со взрослыми, в костюме и с таким же постным лицом, как и остальные. Игнасио хотелось спросить, почему же все такие грустные, если все всё равно воскреснут, но он уже знал, за какие вопросы можно получить в лоб и молча сидел на краю памятника, обрывая лепестки бархатцев с букета.  
Вообще на кладбище в День Мёртвых было весело, но не ему. Папа ходил с охраной и в эту часть кладбища никого не пускали. Поэтому он только издали мог поглазеть на раскрашенных взрослых и детей в причудливых одеждах.  
И вдруг рядом раздался тоненьких голосок:  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - машинально повторил он и обернулся.  
Рядом стояла девочка, его ровесница, в белом платье и с белыми пышными бантами.  
Игнасио подумал, что она похожа на зефирку, но вслух ничего не сказал – девочка бы наверняка обиделась.  
Он спросил:  
\- Тебя как зовут?  
\- Угадай! – засмеялась девочка.  
\- Не хочу, – насупился Игнасио. – Я тогда тебе тоже не скажу имя.  
\- А я и так знаю, - хихикнула девочка.  
\- Ну и как?  
\- Феникс, - задорно выкрикнула девчонка.  
\- А вот и не правильно - Игнасио, - в запале крикнул он и понял, что его провели.  
\- Ладно, не дуйся, - примиряюще сказала маленькая озорница, - на, возьми.  
И она протянула ему маленькую сахарную калаверу.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А что ты подаришь мне, - требовательно спросила она, наморщив носик.  
Начо пошарил по карманам, нащупал монетку. Эта монетка была редкая – с дыркой, но оставить новую знакомую без подарка – это было бы нечестно.  
Он протянул её девочке, та осторожно взяла кругляшок пальцами и, улыбаясь, посмотрела на него через дырку в монетке.  
\- Начито! – окликнула его мама, Игнасио повернулся к ней, крикнул:  
\- Сейчас! – и снова повернулся к новой знакомой.  
Но девочка уже куда-то убежала. 

+++

Вообще это было похоже на кошмар.  
Когда Игнасио исполнилось 16, его отец почему-то решил, что он должен «стать мужчиной» и по этому поводу привёз его к проституткам. Спорить с отцом он не решился.  
Бордель был элитный, со всей положенной «эротической» атрибутикой, которая Игнасио, скорее смешила, чем вызывала… вожделение. Ему нравилось дружить с девчонками в колледже, однажды они даже играли в бутылочку всем классом и ему пришлось пару раз целоваться. Не противно, но и не возбуждало точно.  
Впрочем парни его, как опасался отец, тоже не привлекали. Луча либре, где он делал значительные успехи, волновала больше всего, хоть и не стоило даже надеяться, что ему позволят выступать, даже в маске. Но всё это он мог обсудить с братом и парой появившихся друзей, да и день рождения он бы лучше отметил с ними в пиццерии чем… здесь.  
В доме разврата и порока атмосфера было, как показалось Игнасио, чем-то похожей на кладбище: много украшений и всяких финтифлюшек и цветов, но все какие-то… неживые. Вот когда он выступал на соревнованиях в рамках их школы борьбы, так всё кипело от эмоций, а тут…  
Отец приказал ему выбрать одну из выстроившихся в ряд девушек в нижнем белье, Игнасио почти наугад ткнул пальцем в одну из них и пошёл следом за ней куда-то наверх.  
В комнате с большой кроватью девушка остановилась и спросила каким-то ненатуральным голосом:  
\- Мне выключить свет или ты хочешь смотреть?  
Игнасио сел на кровать – мягкая и упругая. У родителей была такая раньше, когда они ещё спали вместе в одной комнате. Они с Хорхе как-то прыгали на ней и проломили, брату даже влетело, ему нет, но он всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым и, сам себя наказав, остался в тот день без десерта.  
Девушка, так и не дождавшись ответа, оставила свет приглушенным и поднесла ему бокал, кажется, с шампанским, но он отрицательно помотал головой. Тренер не велел пить – терялась концентрация и координация, да и отец в него сегодня уже влил бренди.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он девицу.  
\- Мерседес, - кокетливо и зазывно улыбнулась она и сложила губы «уточкой». Игнасио с трудом удержался от смеха, но потом насторожился, приглядевшись к девушке. Её чуть ли не колотило дрожью и от неё несло… страхом.  
\- Что с тобой? – прямо спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - захлопала ресницами путана. – Я хочу тебя, милый.  
И она протянула руку к нему. То, что рука подрагивает, он явственно видел.  
\- Так, - он похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. – Для начала сядь.  
Девушка послушно села, приняв вымученную «эротическую» позу. Игнасио стало её жалко.  
\- Я не собираюсь… трахать тебя. - решительно сказал он.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь, - девушка попыталась скрыть радость в голосе, но у неё это плохо получилось. – Может позвать другую?  
\- Нет, не нужно, - он остановил её руку, потянувшуюся к телефонной трубке. – Лучше скажи, почему ты так боишься, будто я тебя бить собираюсь.  
Девчонка чуть не вздрогнула и вся сжалась.  
\- Не бойся, - попытался Игнасио ещё раз. – Я вообще ничего не сделаю. Просто скажи, почему боишься.  
\- Твой брат… - всхлипнула проститутка.  
Игнасио вспомнил, что Хорхе любил сюда наведываться. Он любил брата, но и знал, каким редкостным ублюдком он мог быть. Особенно с теми, кто слабее его. Такое ощущение, что он от страха перед ним просто кайфовал, Игнасио было противно.  
Он робко дотронулся до плеча девушки и погладил её. Она всхлипнула.  
\- Наверно, тебе лучше выпить, - протянул он ей бокал, который на автомате все-таки у нее забрал, но она помотала головой:  
\- Нет. Там афродизиак.  
\- Зачем, - удивился Игнасио, - так у людей не встаёт, что ли?  
\- Нет, - фыркнула проститутка, - это для тебя. Ну, чтобы в первый раз все точно получилось.  
\- Будем считать, что у меня получилось, - пробурчал покрасневший до корней волос Игнасио.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась девушка. – Можно спросить?  
\- Давай.  
\- Ты гей?  
\- Нет, - ответил он, краснея, ещё больше, хотя казалось, дальше некуда.  
\- У тебя девушка есть?  
\- Тоже нет.  
\- Тогда в чём проблема, давай хоть отсосу, - вполне дружелюбно и ненапряжённо предложила путана.  
На лице Игнасио уже можно было яичницу жарить.  
\- Я просто по любви хочу, - смущаясь, выдал он.  
\- Ну-ну…- девушка… Мерседес потрепала его по волосам.  
\- Но нам надо что-то поделать, ну, там, имитировать… - он опять замешкался от смущения.  
\- Я могу покричать, - деловито предложила она.

В итоге они устроили отличный бой подушками, прекрасно разворошив всю кровать, Мерседес очень натурально стонала в процессе, а Игнасио старался не смеяться очень громко. Потом ели прилагающиеся к шампанскому шоколадные конфеты и болтали. Мерседес рассказала ему о том, что во время учёбы в школе залетела, а парень сбежал, а ей пришлось уехать из своей деревни, оставив ребёнка матери. И теперь она посылает им деньги и очень скучает. А Игнасио ей почему-то рассказал о том, что родился мёртвым, а потом ожил.

Так что вышел он из комнаты под утро невыспавшимся, помятым и вполне умиротворённым. Отец его встретил тоже довольный и похмельный.

+++

А потом Игнасио уехал учиться дальше и кошмар насильственного секса его больше не волновал.

Его начали мучить сны-видения, где он не мог отличить реально ли происходящее. Они были полны огня и криков страдания, и ещё там была Она. Призрачная, с горящими тёмным огнём глазами, холодная и обжигающая… и не было от неё спасения, да и не искал он его, а больше всего хотел своей гибели. Для Неё.  
\- Анимо… - шептала светлая тень с бездонными тёмными омутами очей, склоняясь над ним.  
Но наступал новый день, и сонные мороки растворялись в предрассветном бреду.

Однажды, они с группой поехали на экскурсию в один из открытых археологами храмов-катакомб ацтеков. Туристическое посещение там разрешили не так давно, в прошлом в подземной части было несколько несчастных случаев и до сих пор туда проход был закрыт.  
Но группа из пяти девчонок и семи ребят все же решили проникнуть – один из студентов, Хосе, работал там на раскопках волонтёром и клялся, что знает все ходы-выходы. А неизвестность, тайна и запрет отлично щекотали нервы.  
Игнасио с удовольствием присоединился к ним. Во-первых, потому что это был какой-никакой, а его жизнь под неусыпным семейным контролем казалась такой… пресной. А во-вторых, туда же собиралась и Лиза, которая ему нравилась.  
Бабушка у Лизы была цыганкой и научила её гадать не только на картах, но на чём угодно, и с удовольствием развлекала всю компанию вовсю – оставался последний год учёбы, после чего весёлое время закончится.  
Идти в катакомбы решили поздним вечером, запасшись фонариками, а перед этим решили погадать, что кому сулит будущее. Накидали в сумку-мешок Лизы разных вещей, предварительно оговорив, что будет значить тот или иной предмет, и вовсю смеялись над интерпритациями. Игнасио его судьба была известна – отец никаких иллюзий ему не оставлял –, поэтому он не торопился и тянул последним. Всё самое интересное уже разобрали: и кулончик с листиком марихауны, и губную гармошку, и ещё разные безумные вещи, завалявшиеся в студенческих карманах. Он сунул руку в мягкое нутро сумки и тотчас же что-то ткнулась ему в ладонь.  
\- Ой, монетка с дыркой, - хихикнул кто-то из девушек. – Это чья, я не помню.  
Никто не помнил. А Игнасио вспомнил, что давным-давно, лет десять назад подарил такую же девочке в белом.  
А теперь он протянул её Лизе, но она только рассмеялась:  
\- Нельзя за гадание давать деньги и продукты – удача уйдёт.  
Игнасио спрятал монетку в карман.

Ему снилось, что он идёт по коридорам подземелья, стоны которого сложены из тысячи тысяч черепов. И слышится ему неумолчным ропот, как прибой. Вокруг темно, но он все видит, словно бы свет исходил от него самого. И вот коридор расширяется и перед ним огромный зал, чьи размеры ощущаются даже во мраке. Он шёл вперёд, пока не наткнулся на колодец, и только тогда понял, что губы пересохли и пить хочется просто безумно. Склонившись над водой, он увидел своё отражение – на голове его была маска, как у лучадоров и, кажется, самая дурацкая из всех, что можно придумать, с гребнем, ленточками и сочетанием всех вырвиглазных цветов радуги.  
Вдруг стены помещения словно зашумели. Вокруг него была уже не тьма, а трибуны, на которых сидело множество людей, и они все кричали:  
\- Анимо! Анимо!

\- Ты будешь бросать? – вдруг за спиной раздался звонкий голос.  
\- Ч-что?  
Повернувшись, он увидел ту самую, почти забытую им, девочку в белом платье. Только сейчас её длинные чёрные волосы были распущены и на голове был белый ободок.  
\- Ты будешь бросать монетку в колодец, чтобы вернуться сюда? – нетерпеливо пояснила девочка, постукивая туфелькой по полу.  
\- А, да… наверное… - неуверенно пробормотал Игнасио.  
Девочка нахмурилась:  
\- Ты должен быть уверен. Всё-таки, это – твоя судьба.  
Игнасио занёс руку над колодцем и разжал пальцы, зажмурившись от яркой вспышки света, когда монетка коснулась воды.

И проснулся от очередной вспышки. Кто-то из ребят светил ему фонариком в лицо и тряс.  
\- Вставай, пошли в катакомбы!  
Игнасио провёл рукой по лицу, стирая остатки сна.

И без того узкий коридор становился всё уже по мере того, как компания молодых людей пробиралась внутрь древнего сооружения. Сперва все шутили и перекликались, но воздух становился спёртым и тяжёлым, было уже не до шуток. Вскоре, единственными звуками, сопровождавшим их продвижение, остались шум шагов и тяжёлое дыхание.  
Сигнализацию отключил Хосе, и он же шёл впереди группы, с мощным фонарём, но даже его луч с трудом пробивал плотный сумрак, скопившийся впереди. Лиза, шедшая впереди Игнасио, споткнулась, он поддержал её, и она ответила ему ласковой благодарной улыбкой.  
Наконец, коридор расширился и они вошли в зал.  
– Это естественное расширение в скале, - всё ещё тяжело дыша, начал Хосе тоном бывалого экскурсовода. – Посередине есть колодец, туда, скорее всего сбрасывали тела жертв. От зала есть ещё несколько коридоров, - луч фонаря скользнул по стенам, но разглядеть толком ничего не получилось, - но их засыпало землятресением несколько лет назад, пока финансирования не хватает, чтобы откопать. Да и условия сложные.  
\- А чьё это святилище? – спросил кто-то из их компании.  
\- Точно ещё не знают. Предположительно, Богов Мира Мёртвых – Миктлантекутли и Миктлансиуатль. Жертвы предназначались им же. Ещё живых, людей сбрасывали в колодец.  
\- Фу, гадость какая! – сказала Анита, Игнасио её узнал по тонкому, словно детскому голосу.  
\- Ничего не гадость, это – тоже наша история, - откликнулась Лиза.  
Игнасио, стоявший рядом, кивнул ей согласно и слегка сжал её руку, когда она, как всегда, посмотрела на него в поисках моральной поддержки.  
\- Если хотите, давайте, осматривайтесь и пора назад, - сказал Хосе. – А то могут хватиться, почему сигналка так долго отключена.  
Игнасио с Лизой подошли к колодцу, девушка посветила туда фонариком, но мрак, как и везде тут, был, казалось, осязаемо плотным. Игнасио очень живо вспомнился сон, накрыло чувство дежа вю, и уже Лиза глядела на него с тревогой. Показав, что с ним всё в порядке, Игнасио всё же решил вернуться к выходу из зала, там воздух был чуть-чуть посвежее.  
И чуть не заорал, когда из темноты его схватила за рукав чья-то рука, и женский голос прошептал:  
\- Вы что, идиоты?! Сюда нельзя ходить ночью, и вообще нельзя! Уходите, сейчас замлятресение начнётся.  
Подняв фонарь, Игнасио осветил лицо говорившей: это была молодая, как и они, девушка, с двумя косами, заплетёнными на индейский манер, и с явными следами древней крови, науатль, в облике.  
\- Уходите, сейчас же! – повысила голос она, но казалось, кроме Игнасио, её никто не слышит.  
И он крикнул:  
\- Уходим! Сейчас будет землятресение!  
Ребята было не поверили ему, по крайней мере в первые мгновения никто не сдвинулся с места, но тут пол под ногами заколебался и едва слышно зашуршали повалившиеся мелкие камушки.  
\- Бежим! – крикнул Хосе, устремляясь к выходу, но тут же неудачно споткнулся и выронил фонарь, который мгновенно погас.  
\- Идём, быстрей, времени мало… - встревоженно продолжала тянуть Игнасио за рукав незнакомая девушка. Наверно, она из археологов, заметила, что сигнал отключен и пошла проверить.  
Игнасио крикнул:  
\- Держитесь друг за друга, чтобы не потеряться.  
И пошёл вперёд, стараясь успеть за девушкой, которая шла очень быстро. А земля под ногами уже довольно ощутимо ходила, и стены вибрировали тревожной дрожью. Игнасио обернулся, и крикнул своим:  
\- Все вышли?  
\- Почти, - откликнулся кто-то из парней, - Лиза последняя!  
Игнасио хотел бы вернуться за ней, но в узком коридоре вдвоем было не разойтись – только друг за другом. Вдруг стены содрогнулись, все попадали на пол коридора от сильного толчка, а свод коридора перед самым залом обрушился. Началась паника, все кричали, фонарики погасли. Но каким-то образом, Игнасио видел свою провожатую, которая опять взяла его за рукав и повторяла:  
\- Пойдём, пойдём…  
\- Держитесь кто-нибудь за меня, а дальше друг за друга, - прокричал Игнасио, стараясь перекрыть шум. – Будут ещё толчки!  
Кое-как юноши и девушки выбрались из подземелий древнего святилища, помятые, но счастливые от того, что опасность миновала.  
\- Где Лиза? – спросил Хосе, первым пересчитав группу, и поглядел на Игнасио.  
\- Она шла последней, - бледнея, ответила Паула и закусила губы от осознания трагедии.  
Игнасио кинулся обратно ко входу, но парни схватили его, не давая вернуться во всё ещё ходящую ходуном и опасную постройку.  
У кого-то всё же хватило сил вызвать полицию и спасателей, Хосе позвонил знакомому археологу из группы, с повинной. К приезду служб, Игнасио сидел на земле совершенно опустошённый и глядел перед собой невидяще. Пока полицейские опрашивали всех, он пытался понять, что же всё таки произошло, почему именно с Лизой! Видели, что она точно вышла из зала и была в коридоре, но из здания святилища она уж не появилась. И у Игнасио, несмотря на утешительные слова, было тяжкое чувство, что она уже никогда не покинет тех стен. Боги Смерти забрали свою жертву.  
На вопросы полицейского он отвечал невпопад и всё спрашивал про девушку с чёрными косами, которая помогла им выйти, но никто больше из их группы её не видел. Игнасио так и сидел в прострации, пока за ним не приехал брат. Хорхе переговорил со спасателями и полицейскими, что-то сказал начальству и – подхватив Игнасио, потащил его к машине.  
Тот слабо отбивался и бормотал:  
\- Я не хочу… Я должен знать, что с ней…  
\- Не дури, - сквозь зубы шипел Хорхе. – Если что-то найдут, нам сообщат. А тебя вообще здесь не было, никогда – усёк! – тряхнул он брата посильней.  
Игнасио согласно кивнул, глядя в белые и совершенно безумные от бешенства глаза брата. Тот немного успокоился и ослабил хватку. И тут внимание Игнасио привлек небольшой стенд неподалёку, среди фотографий мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Он стряхнул с себя руки брата и подошёл к доске, разглядывая фотографию девушки с индейскими чертами лица и чёрными косами. Подпись гласила, что студентка-археолог погибла здесь во время землетрясения несколько лет назад, когда учёные только начали раскопки. Игнасио посмотрел на брата и ткнул пальцем в фотографию:  
\- Я видел её. Она нас вывела.  
Хорхе криво усмехнулся, он не поверил. Но Игнасио сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то доказывать.

Дома Игнасио ещё пришлось пройти через неприятный разговор с отцом, об ответственности и осторожности наследника, и истерику матери. Потом ему было позволено удалиться с свою комнату. День он так и провёл, в прострации, а вечером пришёл Хорхе и даже по его лицу, привыкшему скрывать эмоции, Игнасио понял, что всё плохо.  
\- Её… Лизу нашли? - с трудом смог выговорить он.  
Хорхе замялся, а потом ответил, пряча глаза:  
\- Частично.  
\- Я хочу её видеть, - неестественно спокойным голосом сказал Игнасио.  
Но Хорхе покачал головой:  
\- Нельзя. Отец договорился, что тебя там не было.  
Он вышел, оставив Игнасио в самом центре ужаса потери, но неожиданно вернулся и поставил перед братом полную бутылку и стакан. И сам налил первую порцию, вложил в руки брату стакан и приказал:  
\- Пей!  
Игнасио послшался. Крепкий алкоголь обжёг горло, вызвал слёзы на глазах и жидким огнём плюхнулся в желудок. Но ему стало легче, по крайней мере слёзы беззучным потоком потекли по лицу. Хорхе положил на его плечо тяжёлую горячую руку:  
\- Запомни её живой и красивой. А потом – забудь.  
И налил вторую порцию, проследив, чтобы была выпита и она.  
И сидел с братом, не обнимая, не утешая, просто рядом, пока тишину не нарушил звонок телефона. Хорхе ответил и встал.  
\- Я должен уйти с отцом, сегодня очень важная встреча, - сказал он Игнасио. – А ты пей и скорби. Я скажу охране, чтобы не выпускали тебя из дома.  
Игнасио всё так же безучастно глядел перед собой, и Хорхе всё же погладил его по голове, как маленького, а тот прижался горячечным лбом к его руке на секунду и отпустил.  
\- Ты ничего не сотворишь с собой? – тихонько спросил Хорхе у брата.  
Тот покачал головой:  
\- Иди. Не беспокойся.

Около полуночи бутылка закончилась, а Игнасио отправился бродить по дому в поисках добавки. Возможно, если бы он пошёл на кухню или в отцовский кабинет, его поиски и увенчались успехом, но он просто бесцельно кружил по комнатам и коридорам. Пил он редко, но алкоголь, вместо того, чтобы свалить в сон, вызвал какую-то лихорадочную активность, требующую воплощения.  
Вместе с Игнасио бродили и его воспоминания: вот мамина комната, с флером дорогих духов, вот комната Хорхе, предельно аскетичная и почти пустая, вот закуток, где он впервые целовался с внучкой няни Долорес. Он надолго запомнил поцелуй со вкусом сахарной пудры. Им было по девять лет. Или десять?.. Это воспоминание привело его в комнату няни, которая уже не жила с ними, но комната стояла нетронутой, Игнасио сел в старое кресло и вспоминал, как они с той же Лауритой, но им уже по двенадцать, вызывали Катарину Калаверу. Для этого обязательно нужно было трёхстворчатое зеркало, ну вот такое, как у няни в комнате. В полночь нужно было зажечь свечу, поставить её так, чтобы она отражалась во всех трёх створках и двенадцать раз произнести: «Катарина Калавера», а потом нужно было не двигаясь, стоять и ждать, и если она покажется, то ни в коем случае не двигаться! Лаурита рассказывала, что один мальчик из их дома пошвелился, а потом его нашли со следами от пальцев скелета на шее. Игнасио ясно помнил детские взолнованные голоса, повторявшие заклинание, и как они неподвижно стояли, пялясь в зеркало, и как пришла няня и прогнала их спать…  
Слёзы опять навернулись на глаза Игнасио. И пришла в голову пьяная шальная мысль – повторить детское гадание. Свечка нашлась в одном из ящиков комода, на котором стояло зеркало, вроде бы ещё нужна была сладость и цветок, но точно Игнасио помнил только про свечу.  
Слабый огонёк разогнал темноту и подсветил его бледное, опухшее лицо. Опёршись руками о комод, чтобы не мотало, Игнасио начал шептать: «Катарина Калавера, Катарина калавера…». Надо было произнести двенадцать раз, но он сбивался, начинал сначала, снова сбивался и с пьяным упорством продолжал и продолжал.  
Ему показалось, что зеркало слева от него пошло рябью, он повернул голову, и тут прямо перед ним, в зеркале, а, может, и за его спиной, возник образ женщины с тёмными волосами и глазами, белой кожей и яркими губами. Испугавшись, он отшатнулся, но красавица держала его взгляд, не отпуская, заглядывая в душу и – он хотел вручить эту душу ей, сейчас она была ему не нужна…

Наутро Хорхе нашёл брат в комнате их няни, спящим на полу перед зеркалом. На комоде виднелись остатки воска от свечи, Хорхе порадовался, что хоть пожара его братец не устроил. Грубо тряхнув Игнасио за плечо, он крикнул:  
\- Подъём!  
И Игнасио подскочил, пытаясь разлепить заплывшие глаза и понять, кто он и где? Хорхе посмеялся над ним, оттащил в ванну и оставил там оклематься.  
Игнасио вышел с мокрыми волосами, ещё помятый, но уже с осмысленным тоскливым взглядом. Он посмотрел на брата, словно давно не видел и отметил, что руки его почти полностью скрылись под вязью татуировок. Какие-то иероглифы, символы, знаки, картинки – Хорхе тоже активно и разрушительно искал себя.  
\- Спасибо, - хриплым голосом с трудом выговорил Игнасио.  
Хорхе улыбнулся ему и дружески хлопнул по плечу. Игнасио задержал его руку в своей:  
\- Я хочу сделать татуировку.  
Хорхе задумался, а потом кивнул:  
\- Я отведу тебя к своему мастеру, чтобы тебе не набили меню китайского ресторана.  
Игнасио слабо улыбнулся шутке и обнял брата. Он хотел кое-что ещё.  
\- Хорхе… Я хочу выступать на боях. Это возможно?  
Тот задумался. Его брат был упрям и обычно пёр напролом, не задумываясь, какой толщины стена стояла на его пути. Точно так же, как он сам.  
\- Я подумаю, что можно сделать, - решил он.  
\- Идём, отец ждёт нас.  
И братья, обнявшись, вышли из комнаты.

+++

\- Ау? - Диего щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. - Земля вызывает, приём!  
\- Извини, - Игнасио тряхнул головой.  
\- Так что? - Диего помахал у него перед носом соткой долларов. Сзади какой-то коротышка подтолкнул его со злым «Ну быстрей же!». - Ставки?  
Игнасио оглянулся. До начала боя было всего несколько минут, народ подтягивался к "рингу"; было людно, душно и темно. Пахло дымом и потом, а еще – возбуждением: люди с нетерпением ждали – насилия и крови.  
У дальнего конца подвала ярко горел пяток мощных ламп, освещая огороженный участок: скоро в него выйдут четверо бойцов. Мейн-ивент сегодняшних боев - четырёхсторонний матч. Он знал их всех, кроме одного.  
\- Да, - он достал из кармана свернутую тысячу долларов. – Миль Муэртес.  
Да, новичок. Человек в маске, похожей на череп… Только похожей, в то время как его лицо было этим самым черепом. Игнасио знал… Он ни разу не видел этого бойца, он ни разу не слышал о нем, он даже не знал о том, что такой будет на сегодняшних боях, пока не вошел в арену. Но ему казалось, он знает о нем много. Возможно даже, слишком много.  
Диего посмотрел на него искоса, будто бы предупреждающе:  
\- Ты что, денег нам должен? – с намеком уточнил он: Диего знал планируемый исход.  
\- Какая тебе разница, - Игнасио уже не смотрел на него. Букер вздохнул и сунул ему расписку в подтверждение ставки.  
Игнасио знал, что матч сегодня пойдёт не так, как должен. Потому что где-то в толпе была та, что лишила его сна, та, кто знала его лучше, чем он сам. Игнасио никогда не видел Её вживую, но сколько раз он оглядывался и ловил Ее взгляд? Сколько ночей он провел между сном и явью в Ее мягких призрачных объятиях, которым он так хотел и так не мог довериться? Сколько раз он делал вздох и чуял Ее запах, прохладный аромат роз и ладана, чарующий аромат смерти? И когда он назвал бойца – Миль Муэртес – он почувствовал на губах вкус этого имени – Ее вкус.  
Он почувствовал Ее присутствие, стоило ему войти сегодня в этот подвал, которым заправлял его сводный старший брат, жадный до боли, страха и жестокости настолько, что никакие законы его не страшили: подпольные бои были, все-таки, запрещены в Мексике. Впрочем, его семью, огромный игорный концерн, вообще мало что пугало: отец не стеснялся брать ставки с воротил преступности, дядя этой самой преступностью занимался, не прикасаясь разве что к наркотикам, брат матери помогал им легализовывать бизнес, работая в полиции. Мать, впрочем, спонсировала исследования по лечению рака, будто бы откупаясь за грехи всей семьи... Правда, Игнасио подозревал, что один из фондов, в которые она жертвует, занимается испытаниями на людях... Его тоже пытались подключить в машину, вставить, будто колесо, но Игнасио чувствовал, что не подходит. Он болтался при отце в качестве помощника уже полгода, и все чаще чувствовал себя «слишком правильным» для этой работы. Единственное, что спасало его от эмоциональных вспышек при отце, прямо на «бизнес-встречах», – это луча либре, отдушина, которую ему позволили, как допустимую, такую, которая полностью чадо не угробит, а пыл спустить даст, да и толк какой-то будет: исход у матчей-то предрешен, но уметь вломить надо очень даже по-настоящему. В отличие от брата, топившего ринг в безумии, жестокости и страхе, Игнасио был технико, радовал за справедливость и добро, выливал свою ярость и пыл в борьбе за правое дело, но этого было мало. Он хотел настоящей схватки, вся его сущность, воспламенявшаяся в бою, требовала правды сильного. Но в Мексике, да и, пожалуй, за ее ближайшими пределами, Игнасио-таки не удалось найти ни одного «закрытого ринга», который согласился бы подвергнуть настоящей опасности наследника такой семьи… О том же сокрушался и его брат, но так как ему, в отличие от Игнасио, закон был не писан, он срывался порой, выискивая неравные схватки по подворотням Мехико-сити. Игнасио чуял на его руках чужую кровь и боль, чужой страх, будто бы осязаемые страдания…  
Стоя за плечом отца Игнасио вынужден был опускать руки в грязь и кровь по локти… Иногда ему казалось, что он не отмоется даже от молчания. А родственникам, видимо, казалось, что он еще не перебесился. Только брат знал, нутром чуял, что он – не изменится, не «перебесится»… Казалось бы, они были абсолютной противоположностью, но понимали друг друга как никто другой никогда не мог.

Игнасио поднялся на второй этаж, там где по кругу над «рингом» шел балкон. Один из охранников пропустил его в отгороженную часть: плюсы родства с хозяином заведения. Он не хотел смотреть, но не мог – не смотреть. Он знал, что это будет подобно казни…  
Обычно на боях, все-таки, не убивали. Пара сломанных ребер, выбитые зубы и глаза, нокаут… Мало чем все это отличалось от официальных UFC или MMA матчей. Только больше крови, больше жестокости, больше риска – если у кого-то из бойцов была какая-нибудь болезнь, она совершенно точно подводила его не только под проигрыш, но и под мерку гробовщика. В этот ринг выходили нестабильные ментально и физически бойцы, они любили причинять боль, но убийство редко было их финальной целью.  
Но человек – или нужно сказать, не человек? –, который вошел в клетку последним хотел убивать: это то, что позволяло ему жить. Игнасио бросил на Миль Муэртес один взгляд и уже не мог отвести его: смотрел в него как в огромную черную яму, куда скоро будут сброшены три человеческие жизни… Почему-то он чувствовал разницу – между человеческими жизнями и существованием этого существа. Так порой случалось. И Игнасио старался доверять своему чутью, хоть и не знал, что это означает. По-крайней мере до тех пор, пока в Штатах не заголосили о легализации вампиров. Мексиканцы народ суеверный, они поверили в существование ночных кошмаров сразу. Но Игнасио поверил не потому, что так говорили сказки и церковь, а потому, что он чувствовал эту “противоестественность”, и, судя по всему, не только вампиров. Он не знал многого, но подозревал, что есть создания и пострашнее клыкастых неживых, с другой сущностью: взять хотя бы его самого и Хорхе… Миль Муэртес мог выглядеть как человек, но кем он был?  
Игнасио окинул взглядом прочих: двое из них были выше и шире Тысячи Смертей. Один из них скалился щербатой пастью и поигрывал пальцами правой руки – половина фаланг была протезирована железными вставками, его так и звали – Железный Кулак. Лицо второго было обезображено черной кожаной маской, имевшей куда больше функционала, чем маска Смертей, - две недели назад Сын Дьявола выиграл такой же матч, только заплатить за это ему пришлось откушенным носом. Третий боец был ростом с Миль Муэртес, но тоньше и легче, сухощавей, что должно было бы сделать его быстрее и ловче прочих. Он был смуглее, выдавая наличие более древней крови, чем испанская. Игнасио знал, что именно он – «плановый» победитель: Красный Змей был куда более находчив в причинении увечий и боли, нежели двое других, а оттого импонировал Хорхе куда больше. Он «танцевал» на месте, ожидая, пока рефери запрет клетку снаружи – в матче все равно нечего было считать, а объявить о выбывшем можно было и не подвергая себя лишним неудобствам.  
Ведущий называл имена и заслуги бойцов, но о Миль Муэртес ему особо нечего было сказать, и его имя было встречено тишиной...  
Прозвучал гонг, а дальше...все было смазано.  
Такие матчи должны были - за редкими исключениями - идти по одной схеме: двое на двое - небольшая свалка - пара оговорённых увечий - один на один и далее по списку. Но не в этот раз.  
Практически сразу вслед за гонгом в Железного Кулака прилетело тяжелое копьё, больше похожее на бронепоезд из человеческого тела. Миль Муэртес впечатал противника спиной в сетку и протащил всем своим весом вниз, сдирая кожу с его спины. Кулак заорал ещё в момент удара, точно ему ребро сломали, а после того, как Миль встал с него, предпринял попытку отползти подальше, но не успел - на его голову обрушились тяжелые кулаки и совсем не "воображаемая" ярость. Жертва пыталась закрыться руками, но это явно помогало мало, и, пока Змей и Сын Дьявола красовались на публику, считая, что вторая пара занимается тем же, Миль разбил лицо противника в кровавую кашу. От его последнего удара кровь брызнула из-под кулака особо сильно. Игнасио бросил взгляд на публику, которой, наверняка досталось, и тут увидел Её: Она безразлично смахнула с обнаженного локтя красное пятно и продолжила наблюдать за своим бойцом, с довольной улыбкой... Игнасио не знал, отчего решил, что Миль – принадлежит Ей, но был в этом уверен. Внезапно Она подняла взгляд: Ей понадобилась лишь секунда, чтобы почувствовать его и поймать в плен своих глаз. Он услышал Её смех - смех той маленькой девочки в белом платьице, что он встретил столько лет назад на кладбище, а за ним, будоражащим задним фоном, был шум толпы, но не этой, не здесь, нет, другой, той что кричала "Анимо! Анимо!".  
Она улыбнулась одними губами: Ее темные глаза оставались загадочно непроницаемыми. Сердце Игнасио замерло, сжалось, а потом сорвалось в бег точно в последней попытке спастись. Но он не хотел спасения, он хотел сгореть в Её руках. Она отвернулась, отпуская.  
Игнасио глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть в ринг и чуть ли не сам ощутил, как хрустнула шея Сына Дьявола в объятиях рук Тысячи Смертей. Здоровенный боец сломанной куклой упал на пол арены из рук Миля, но тот уже не смотрел на него, а только на отскочившего к дальней стене клетки Красного Змея, и облизывал свои щедро обагрённые кровью губы: это совершенно точно была не только его кровь. Змей оглянулся на рефери, который уже в растерянности оглядывался за спину: он уже пытался отзвонить окончание матча, но звонок не прозвучал - похоже, Хорхе решил сделать вид, что все идёт как нужно. Змей нахмурился и собрался: он явно не собирался подыхать здесь. В отличие от многих бойцов, он знал, что такое - убивать голыми руками: он бывал в горячих точках. У него были бы очень хорошие шансы, если бы Миль был человеком. Но тот им не был... Глаза Тысячи Смертей блистали точно потусторонние зеркала. Он заорал, скаля окровавленные зубы, казалось, острые будто ножи.  
⁃ Вот сука! - зло шепнул Хорхе: он стоял рядом уж полминуты, Игнасио чувствовал его, но оторвать взгляд от происходящего не мог.  
⁃ Останови матч? - тихо отозвался Игнасио. "Потому что мы оба знаем, что произойдёт", - не стал добавлять он и посмотрел на брата: тот кривил губы. Это был жест понятный только самым близким Хорхе людям, не матери, не отцу, а ему, брату, и одному или двум избранным кроме. Хорхе всегда так делал, когда Игнасио предлагал ему полную, по его понятиям, хрень ради какой-то глупости. Да, Хорхе нравился Змей, но не настолько, чтобы публично рисковать репутацией боев, да и своей. Пусть за сегодняшние матчи и отвечал Родриго, его заместитель, которого, конечно, вряд ли закопают на заднем дворе его дома, но о своих умственных способностях он узнает много нового и заплатит за ошибку довольно: никто не должен знать, что хозяин не контролирует своих работников. Для Игнасио же человеческая жизнь стоила больше, чем репутация.  
⁃ Это ещё почему? Это закрытые бои, а не песочница; все знают риски, просто им редко выставляют полный счёт, - он пожал плечами, показывая прочим присутствующим, среди которых были и особые клиенты заведения, что все идёт как надо. - Миль мне нравится, - он оскалился, зная, что от этого зрелища зачастую все лишние глаза отворачиваются.  
Змей бросился вперёд первым, зная о своих преимуществах - скорость и ловкость. Он был сосредоточен и намеревался калечить. Ему удалось обогнуть Миля и наброситься на него со спины, захватив его локтем под шею и начиная душить. Ногами он сжал рёбра мужчины и принялся обрушивать свободную руку локтем тому на голову, дезориентируя. Миль зашатался, но не упал. На третьем ударе он схватил-таки Змея за руку и резко дернул, пытаясь стянуть того с себя, и Змей стремительно перелетел через голову Миля, выбирая остаться с рукой, но разжать захват, падая на номинально "смягченный" настил арены: под тонким спортивным матом, уделанным кровью, был бетонный пол. Он заорал, корчась, и хватаясь за плечо: рывок совершенно точно был сильнее, чем он ожидал, и своим выбором он ни плечо не сохранил, ни позицию, да и явно удар оказался намного сильнее его ожиданий. Миль же не собирался ждать, пока тот придёт в себя, схватил его повреждённую руку и хотел было вдарить ногой по рёбрам, но Змей превозмог боль и, собравшись, заехал со всей дури Милю по морде ногой, заставляя того пошатнуться и отступить, отпуская его. Пока тот приходил в себя, Змей достал из-за голенища своего ботинка короткий нож.  
⁃ Вот дрянь, - ухмыльнулся Хорхе, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что даже это жульничество не спасёт Змея, но и не думая осуждать его: в борьбе за желаемое, особенно, если это твоя жизнь, он тоже привык использовать все средства.  
Отзвучал гонг о прекращении матча: все-таки, редкие случаи дисквалификаций были прописаны в правилах, и оружие для бойцов было запрещено в пределах арены, рефери начал рыться по карманам в попытке найти ключ от замка, подбежала охрана - Змея с позором должны были выгнать без права на возвращение. Но ни Змей, ни Миль не среагировали на всю эту суету за пределами клетки: Змей выхватил нож вовсе не в ожидании спасения извне, а чтобы хоть как-то уровнять шансы, а Миль дрался не ради победы... Змей кинулся на Миля снова, ныряя под его удар в попытке пропороть ему руку от запястья к локтю и выше, но то ли порез вышел неглубоким, то ли не задел основных артерий, но Миль не обратил внимания на полившуюся кровь, резко развернулся вслед за бойцом, опуская на его хребет оба своих кулака разом. Со скоростью, которой у него просто на должно было бы быть! Змей рухнул, как сбитая птица. Миль наступил на руку, сжимавшую нож, вынуждая его выпустить оружие, а потом, схватив за поврежденное плечо, заставил встать на колени, явно намереваясь свернуть шею и ему. И тут Змей зашептал:  
⁃ Santa Muerte, Virgen Blanca y Misericordiosa, acepte me en Sus manos, de me Su beso...  
Миль замер, смотря куда-то поверх головы Змея, туда, где секунду назад стояла Она. Но теперь Ее не было...  
Мигнула лампа над ареной, потом вторая, потом рефери, наконец, совладал с дверью, но на арену вышел первым не он и не охрана. В центр освещенного круга вышла Она... Публика будто вдохнула и боялась выдохнуть, точно она исчезнет, будто сладкий сон схожий с ночным кошмаром, такой нереальный, но вечно живущий на задней кромке сознания. Она положила руку на волосы Змея, который продолжал шептать молитву и смотрел на неё, как на спасительницу, и оглянулась, а потом подняла взгляд к балкону, но посмотрела вовсе не на Хорхе, чьи правила они нарушали, а в глаза Игнасио... "Fenix… Mio!" - услышал он голос из своих воспоминаний, падая в омут Её глаз. Она ухмыльнулась и коротко коснулась губами лба Змея. Тот упал Ей под ноги будто пустой мешок. Жизнь в нем теплилась, но о сознании Игнасио на побился бы о заклад. Но ему сейчас было не до Змея: он почувствовал на своих губах холодный и жадный поцелуй... А Она положила ладонь на грудь Миль Муэртес и провела по ней, размазывая кровь, плотным слоем брызг покрывавшую тело ее бойца. В толпе кто-то неуверенно зааплодировал, прочие нерешительно подхватили, и вот зал уже радовался хорошему матчу и шоу, приняв на веру, что все прошло по сценарию, как должно, просто сегодня - более жестоко, чем обычно.  
⁃ Альваро! - окликнул Хорхе. - Пусть зайдут ко мне.  
Миль подал женщине руку, та величественно опустила на его локоть свою алую теперь ладонь, и они вышли с арены; никто не решился их остановить.  
Естественно, в офис к Хорхе так никто и не пришёл.

⁃ Ты знал, - заявил Хорхе, глядя на стопки расписок о ставках, разложенных на стойке в букмекерской. - Если бы я не знал своего младшего брата, я бы сказал, что ты хочешь меня подставить.  
⁃ Я знал, но я не знаю почему. Просто знал, - Игнасио взял в руки стопку со ставками на Миля. Его лежала сверху, с самой крупной суммой ставки. Он начал перебирать бумажки и из стопки вдруг выпала ему на ладонь монетка с дыркой. Та самая... Он пихнул её в карман. - Я не буду брать деньги. Утряси все с недовольными, а что останется отдай Змею - ему понадобится.  
⁃ Да уж, не думаю, что он когда-нибудь снова выйдет в ринг, - сказал Хорхе, забирая у него расписки и поглядывая искоса. В конце концов, он попросил: - Давай так. Когда ты будешь "просто знать" в следующий раз, ты мне скажешь?..  
Игнасио кивнул. Он хотел уже поскорее уйти: перед глазами все стояла Она, и он хотел остаться наедине хотя бы с её призраком. Хорхе явно чувствовал это, но говорить ничего не стал и кивнул, обозначая, что разговор окончен и Начо может валить на все четыре стороны.

+++

Игнасио не любил этого человека. Да что там, человеком Коннан, наверное, и не был: он приходил только с ночью, он предлагал дела темнее ночи и он не боялся смотреть в белые глаза его брата. Уже последнего было достаточно, чтобы поставить на кого-либо клеймо ненормального психологически с точки зрения практически любого человека из их окружения. Игнасио же знал, что зачастую это означает особенность человека. Ещё Коннан смотрел на него, Игнасио, как на еду. Но не так, конечно, плотоядно, как на одного из лучших бойцов его брата, Аргениса, которого он застал в офисе Хорхе: наверняка обсуждались предстоящие матчи и Аргенис требовал либо денег, либо победы - он был тем ещё алчным самовлюблённым ублюдком. Игнасио-то шёл на выход, когда его окликнул кто-то из персонала и сообщил, что Хорхе просил зайти.  
Коннан пришёл с предложением о сотрудничестве с одним предприятием в Лос-Анжелесе... С закрытыми боями без правил.  
⁃ Я думал, ты ведёшь свои делишки только в Мексике, - ухмыльнулся Хорхе, возвышавшийся над Коннаном по другую сторону стола.  
Его братец вообще не понимал этого приспособления - стола; в его понимании они существовали только для того, чтобы об оный кого-то приложить посильнее -, но в офисе предыдущего владельца арены такой имелся, а что-то делать с обстановкой Хорхе было лень.  
⁃ Я бизнесмен, - ухмыльнулся Коннан, переместив руки на своей трости. - Я иду туда, где есть возможности.  
⁃ И какие возможности тут? - Хорхе потёр подбородок: после этого люди обычно ожидали, что вся его рука останется чёрной, а на подбородке появятся разводы. Общественное сознание было готово сжиться с мыслью, что чёрные подбородок и губы его брата, прочерченные белыми линиями, образующими зубы и намёки на кости черепа, - краска, но не с тем, что половина лица у того 'забита' татуировкой. Впрочем, никого из присутствующих это уже не волновало.  
⁃ Владелец места - очень деловой и смелый человек, - пожал плечами тот. - Будут хорошие, - он коротко зыркнул поверх очков на собеседников: он явно имел в виду, что бои будут особо жестокие и без правил, - бои и отличные деньги. Американцы платят больше за такие развлечения... Я подумал, тебе будет интересно.  
Начо напрягся - он быстро понял, о чем на самом деле думал Коннан, но он тут слова не имел.  
⁃ Смелый? - ухмыльнулся Хорхе. - Насколько?  
⁃ Достаточно, - улыбнулся в ответ Коннан, да так широко, что показал огромные клыки, которых Начо прежде не замечал. Не то, чтобы он часто видел этого человека, но с внимательностью у него проблем не бывало. Если бы это был какой-то начинающий мелкий "воротила", Игнасио ещё бы подумал о чудесах стоматологии, но Коннану так красоваться точно было ни к чему. Неужели он...  
⁃ Это хорошо, - воодушевлённо ворвался в мысли Игнасио голос брата. - Я сам пойду!  
⁃ Хорхе, - предупреждающе окликнул его Игнасио.  
⁃ И Начо - пойдёт, - Хорхе посмотрел на него своими неестественными глазами; они смеялись, и Игнасио не нашёлся, что ответить. Потому что знал, как он хочет настоящего боя... - И Аргенис, - тот только тихо кивнул: деньги он любил, а с Хорхе выпендриваться опасался. - Хватит тебе?  
⁃ Больше чем, - кивнул Коннан, поднимаясь. - Это в Бойл Хайтс, в Лос Анжелесе. Место называется Храм. Думаю, ты найдёшь. Вас ждут в следующий четверг.  
Хорхе кивнул. Коннан вышел, напоследок кинув взгляд на Игнасио, но так ничего и не сказав.  
⁃ Я ещё нужен? - спросил Аргенис сухо после пары минут молчания.  
⁃ Нет. Матч сегодня - за тобой, а до четверга - отдыхай, - ухмыльнулся Хорхе. - Я позвоню, договоримся.  
Боец кивнул и вышел, будто бы чувствуя набухающую между братьями размолвку.  
⁃ Ты сдурел? - сразу в лоб спросил Игнасио. - Я знаю, тебе плевать на мать, но ты же не можешь так все бросить...  
⁃ Мать? - Хорхе непонимающе посмотрел на него. - Отец? Дела? Слишком много слов! - он начинал злиться. - О чем ты, Начо? Мы оба знаем, что может они нас и вырастили, может мы и их кровь, но мы не принадлежим их миру, не принадлежим им! - с каждым словом он подходил все ближе, но Игнасио не собирался отступать и, в конце концов, Хорхе принялся тыкать пальцем в его грудь. – Кому ты принадлежишь? Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Думаешь, я не знаю, как сильно ты хочешь узнать, на что способен? А? На что способен Феникс? Ныть и оглядываться в ожидании подзатыльника?  
⁃ Мне - не пять! Как и тебе! Ты правда думаешь меня просто напугать своими словами? - теперь уже Игнасио ткнул пальцем в широкую грудь брата. - Мы будем рисковать жизнью...  
⁃ В этом-то и идея! - рассмеялся Хорхе. - Давай, скажи, что не хочешь. Беги рассказывать отцу, а лучше его разрешения попроси! - он заржал, как ненормальный. Потом резко замолк и пристально посмотрел на брата. – А знаешь что? Я уверен, там будет она. Потому ты и стремаешься.  
⁃ Кто? - Игнасио не хотел говорить о Ней с братом. Он тщетно надеялся, что пару недель назад, тогда, когда её боец просто размазал по клетке своих противников, Хорхе не понял, на кого Она смотрела пока он пожирал Ее и Миль Муэртес недовольным взглядом, в надежде получить объяснения. Но обманываться было бы глупо: Игнасио понимал, что Хорхе знает много больше.  
⁃ Она горячая штучка, - оскалился Хорхе. - И кулаки у неё хорошие. Кто она?  
⁃ Я знаю не больше, чем ты, - Игнасио отступил.  
⁃ Врешь.  
⁃ Не переводи стрелки, а?!  
⁃ Было бы, что переводить! - ухмыльнулся Хорхе, но сдал назад. - Ты все слышал, - отрезал, наконец, он. - Паспорт у тебя есть, машина тоже. Я буду там. И ты там будешь, - он внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Игнасио взгляд не отвел: он не боялся этих белых глаз, татуированного лица и необъяснимой сковывающей по рукам и ногам паники, которая всегда следовала за Хорхе и пыталась обнять каждого, но к Игнасио не могла подступиться. Хорхе знал об этом и, наверное, поэтому и считал его своим, не выкидывал за пределы своих привязанностей, используя, только когда необходимо, как то было с отцом и дядей, большинством его "друзей", а про любовниц и говорить не стоит. Настоящих друзей у Хорхе не было: единственный, кого тот причислил бы к этой группе, загадочно сгинул где-то в районе Лос-Анжелеса несколько недель назад и пока что выяснить о Псе не удалось ничего. Ни Хорхе, ни Игнасио не собирались ссориться из-за правды: было бы глупо. - Мы оба знаем это, - сказал, наконец, Хорхе.  
Игнасио, хоть и покачал головой, не мог не согласиться.


End file.
